Golden Week Man
by Haruka Rie
Summary: Hinata berlibur di Osaka untuk menghabiskan liburan Golden Weeknya. Dari situlah Hinata tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan seorang pria yang bernama 'Sasuke' lewat sebuah insiden salah sambung di ponselnya. warning: AU, Alur cepat, dan lain-lain. a fanfic for #SasuHinaBimonthly with Golden Week Theme. Enjoy!


**Golden Week Man**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Haruka rie

Genre: Romance, Angst

Rate: T

Leght: Oneshoot

 **Warning: Alur cepat, Typo(s), and AU**

 **.**

 **29 April, Stasiun Kereta Api Tokyo**

 **Pukul: 05:45 Pagi**

Hari ini tanggal 29 April. Hari yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh Hinata. Hari ini Hinata berniat menghabiskan libur _Golden week_ nya dengan mengunjungi Bibinya yang tinggal di Osaka **.** Ibunya menitipkan beberapa buah tangan untuk bibinya. Kereta yang biasanya lenggang pada jam segini telah terisi penuh akibat Golden week. Untunglah Hinata mendapatkan tempat duduk. Hinata memutuskan untuk tidur terlebih dahulu di kereta. Bangun terlalu pagi membuatnya mengantuk saat ini.

 **29 April, Stasiun Kereta Api Osaka**

 **Pukul: 07:10 Pagi**

Hinata terbangun ketika kereta telah sampai di Stasiun Osaka. Bersama dengan berpuluh-puluh penumpang, Hinata keluar kereta dengan pintu otomatis yang telah terbuka.

Tiba-tiba ponsel yang ada di kantung bajunya berbunyi. Hinata mengamati nomor asing yang tertera di layar. Sempat terlintas di benaknya untuk langsung menutupnya, tapi dia teringat bahwa Ibunya mengatakan bahwa nomor ponsel Bibinya diganti. Segera saja dia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Moshi-moshi... Baa-san ini aku Hinata."

"..."

"Moshi-moshi? Hinata Hyuuga putri Hiashi. Baa-san masih ingat padaku?"

"..."

Tidak ada suara dari ponsel Hinata. Dilihatnya kembali poselnya dan Bibinya masih belum mematikan panggilan. Tiba-tiba Sebuah suara terdengar.

"Moshi-moshi," ini suara pria.

"A..Ano apakah ini Hyuuga Himura?" Hinata menanyakan nama pamannya.

"Bukan"

Lantas? Siapa?

" _ **Watashi wa Sasuke**_ "

"..."

Hinata salah orang. Benar-benar membuatnya malu setengah mati.

"A...Ano Gomen."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"..."

"..."

Hening. Hinata tak tahu apalagi yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada pria ini. Hinata hanya diam dan menunggu pria itu bersuara.

"Kau masih disana?" Suara Sasuke terdengar.

"Eeh.. Ha'ai"

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti," Setelah itu panggilan di tutup. Hinata menghela nafas. Ada sedikit rasa tidak rela di dalam sana. Disimpannya nomor Sasuke di ponselnya. Berharap Sasuke akan menelponnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan masuk kembali, nomor asing lagi. Hinata bersemangat mengangkatnya. Berharap itu Sasuke.

"Hinata?! Kenapa panggilanmu dari tadi dialihkan? Baa-san menelponmu berkali-kali kau tahu?!"

"..."

 **3 Mei, Kediaman Hyuuga Himura**

 **Pukul: 09:00 Malam**

Sudah beberapa hari Hinata dan laki-laki bernama Sasuke terus berkomunikasi melalui ponsel. Hinata mengetahui kalau Sasuke merupakan mahasiswa di Osaka Univercity. Sasuke itu dingin. Tapi disamping itu Sasuke selalu menaruh perhatian lebih pada Hinata. Sasuke juga banyak membantu Hinata mengingat jalanan Osaka. Osaka sudah banyak berubah dari 12 tahun lalu dan Hinata berterima kasih pada Sasuke akan hal itu.

 **4 Mei**

 **Pukul: 02:00 Pagi**

Hinata yang tengah tertidur dibangunkan oleh poselnya yang bernyanyi nyaring. Matanya segera terbuka sempurna setelah melihat nama Sasuke di layar ponselnya. Setelah berdehem beberapa kali, Hinata mengangkat panggilan Sasuke.

"Moshi-moshi... Sasuke-kun"

"Hn.."

"Masih mengerjakan tugas kuliah?"

"Hn.., kau sendiri baru bangun dari tidur?"

Hinata tersenyum malu karena Sasuke mengetahui suara seraknya yang bangun dari tidur. Tertawa pelan lalu mengangguk. Hinata salah tingkah walaupun Sasuke tidak ada di depannya.

"Ha'ai... Apakah suaraku mengerikan, ne Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak juga, aku selalu suka suaramu" ucapan Sasuke membuat Hinata _blushing_.

"Ah.. Sa-Sasuke-kun, ja...Jangan suka berbohong!"

"Tidak aku tidak bohong," terdengar keseriusan dalam suaranya

"A...Arigatou."

"Hinata..."

"Ah.. ne Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku menyukaimu" Hinata menahan nafasnya. Jantungnya berdengup kencang dan dia yakin wajahnya telah memerah karena ucapan Sasuke.

"Sa...Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau menyukaiku juga kan?"

"..."

Hinata tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia terlalu senang dengan pengakuan Sasuke. Dianggukan kepalanya dan mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukai Sasuke. Perasaannya melutup-letup bahagia. Dia menyukai Sasuke hanya dengan suaranya dan Sasuke pun demikian.

 **5 Mei, Stasiun Osaka**

 **09:35 Pagi**

Hari ini hari terakhir Golden week. Bibi Hinata mengantarkan Hinata sampai ke stasiun dan membawakan banyak oleh-oleh untuk keluarga di Tokyo. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada paman dan bibi, Hinata melenggang masuk ke peron.

Hinata sangat sedih karena Sasuke bilang dia tidak bisa menemui Hinata. Hinata terus menerus melamun sambil menunggu kereta tiba di bibir rel, namun tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Sasuke menelponnya dan Hinata tak menunggu waktu lama untuk mengangkatnya.

"Hinata... kau masih di Stasiun?"

"Ha'ai Sasuke-kun. Aku di dalam peron saat ini. Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku akan kesana. Tunggulah aku!"

Hinata sangat senang mendengar Sasuke mangatakannya. Itu artinya Hinata akan bertemu Sasuke untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Hinata menggeleng. Tidak... Hinata akan menghubunginya kembai sesampai di Tokyo.

"Sasuke-kun ada dimana?"

"Aku ada di luar Stasiun"

Jantung Hinata berdebar keras. Tunggu... itu artinya dia akan bertemu Sasuke. Sasuke yang selama ini menelponnya. Hinata benar-benar merasakan perasaan bahagia ketika membayangkan akan menatap matanya , memeluknya, dan mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar mencintainya.

"Aku akan menunggumu," balas Hinata

 **Pukul 09:50 Pagi**

Pengeras suara mengumumkan bahwa kereta api menuju Tokyo akan datang 5 menit lagi. Hinata gugup dan melihat kesana-kemari, mencari Sasuke. Namun Hinata tak melihat seorang pun yang terlihat sedang mencarinya. Hinata telah memberikan ciri-cirinya dan tempat dimana dia berada pada Sasuke.

Orang-orang mulai ramai menuju bibir rel kereta api. Hinata masih mencoba mencari Sasuke. Ponselnya kembali berdering. Hinata mengangkatnya dengan segera.

"Sasuke-kun kau dimana?"

"..."

"Ano... kereta nya akan segera berangkat."

"..."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hinata, Aku sangat menyukaimu."

"Eh?"

"Kau cantik dengan baju terusan berwarna ungu, sesuai dengan matamu"

 _Deg._ Hinata tak pernah memberi tahu bahwa dia memiliki mata berwarna ungu.

"Sasuke kau dimana?"

"Kau akan segera melihatku."

"Sasuke?!"

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan sebuah tangan mendorong punggungku. Hinata terjatuh ke dalam rel dan kakiknya berdarah. terendengar suara kereta yang kian mendekat. Hinata berteriak meminta tolong pada orang di atas -orang yang paling depan mengulurkan tangan mereka. Sekuat tenaga Hinata mencoba meraihnya. Namun gagal.

 **Pukul: 09:55 Pagi**

Suara memekakan kereta api terdengar begitu dekat. Orang-orang berteriak memanggil petugas untuk menghentikan kereta. Cahaya biru kereta api membanjiri terowongan. Waktu seakan berhenti. Tak ada suara selain kereta api itu dan sebuah suara dari ponsel yang retak layarnya tak jauh dari Hinata berada.

" _Hinata... aku sangat mencintaimu._ "

" _Kau mencintaiku juga kan?"_

Hinata bergetar.

" **Makanya aku ingin kau bersamaku selamanya** "

" _Kau menyukainya kan?_ "

 **TIDAAAKK!**

 **BRUKK**

Hinata membelakan matanya saat kereta api menggilasnya tanpa ampun.

Seseorang dengan mata onyx nya menatap wujud Hinata yang ada di bawah kereta dan tersenyum terulur di bawah kereta. " _Hinata... Ayo kita bersama dalam keabadian,_ " dan sebuah tangan pucat tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah kereta api dan menggengamnya.

 **OWARI**


End file.
